


麻将桌

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 如果有多一张船票，你会不会跟我一起走？
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	麻将桌

**Author's Note:**

> 末日背景麻将桌  
> 没有结果的单恋四角

金珉奎、全圆佑、文俊辉和徐明浩是一层楼的邻居，徐明浩和文俊辉住1702，金珉奎1703，全圆佑1701。因为一年前政府宣布的世界末日即将来临的消息，这栋楼里已经很少再住人，周边也很少有基础设施，只有十公里外的聚集避难所有提供基本生活物资的地方。  
他们认识的契机是文俊辉敲着这一层所有人家的门，挨个问他们要不要一起去买食材。  
“所以要不要一起去？”文俊辉站在门口，手里还抱着从屋子里跑出来的猫，像是哄小孩一样一晃一晃的。金珉奎刚被敲门声吵醒，上身就穿了个老头背心，因为外界的光亮睁不开眼睛看人。“呃……我再考虑一下吧。”文俊辉点点头，“那如果决定好了通知我一下哦，我就住在隔壁。”他指指1702。“现在已经有三个人啦，1701也跟我们一起。”  
金珉奎挠挠头，“我们这栋楼……是不是也就我们几个人？”文俊辉好像才意识到这一点，“对哦。”“那你会烧饭吗？”金珉奎开始思考四个人搭伙吃饭的可能性，文俊辉思考了一下，“我煲汤还行。”  
煲汤行不行金珉奎说不准，因为文俊辉说这是他的种族天赋，但看起来熬中药确实是专业的。自从决定了四个人一起吃饭以后文俊辉提议大家都来1702吃饭比较方便，金珉奎到做饭的轮次早点来的时候总能看到文俊辉坐在灶台旁看中药。  
这栋楼所有的房子都是统一空间格局装修， 但1702的沙发离开放式厨房的灶台特别近，文俊辉就坐在沙发上，坐的很低几乎整个人躺着只有脖子和头还算连接着靠背，一双长腿搭在茶几上，整个人成了沙发和茶几之间的一座桥。他家的猫坐在他的身边，亲昵地贴着文俊辉的肩膀，听到金珉奎开门进来的声音转头看了看，就从沙发上跳下去往房间里跑了。  
“珉奎你来啦。”文俊辉的眼睛忙着看游戏界面，只是跟金珉奎打了个招呼。这时灶台旁的小计时器嘀嘀嘀地响起来，文俊辉把手机扔在沙发上，游戏界面上的小人停止了活动，只是在原地东看西看。他熟练地用一根筷子压住锅沿把中药的汤汁倒出来，分了量装在小碗里。  
金珉奎苦恼地看着几乎见底的调料罐和吃来吃去总是这么几种的食材，也不知道这年头食物都这么紧缺了文俊辉哪里搞到的中药材。“需要我帮忙吗？”文俊辉凑过来，像他养的猫一样蹭到金珉奎的肩头。“下次要去买盐了。”金珉奎把菜洗干净，“但是现在市场里盐卖的很贵。”文俊辉拍拍金珉奎的肩膀。“没关心，圆佑可以的，让他去买就行。”  
正说着全圆佑就推门进来了。手里拎着几个袋子，“在说盐吗？我带来了。”同时他把一袋看起来很轻的东西放在沙发上，“明浩还要去看医生吗？知秀哥说下周他就要上船了。” “现在已经开始上船了吗？”文俊辉翻找着袋子里的药材，手里拿着小纸条一样样确认。“没几个小时大概就会公布之前申请船票成功的一般民众吧。你们都填了吗？船票申请单。”“填了填了。”文俊辉把确认过的药材放进储藏室。“哦原来就是这个原因集市上的东西才越来越少吗，因为人类都要离开大陆了。”  
“以后也没有大陆了吧。”金珉奎把汤从锅里盛出来，“不是说大爆炸会导致大陆都沉到海里去？唯一的大陆可能就是那艘船。”“没想到传说中的诺亚方舟还是出现了。”徐明浩从房间里出来，猫也跟在他身后，等他一坐下就跳到他身上。  
不知道为什么1702没有一张正式的餐桌，只有一张麻将桌，四个人坐了四条边，就差一副麻将牌马上可以打起来。文俊辉说本来他买这张桌子就希望能左邻右舍大家一起打麻将，可惜韩国人不会打麻将东北人其实也不会，导致这张桌子最后只是作为餐桌。  
但做餐桌又太小，没摆几盘菜四碗饭桌子就满满当当，四个高个子坐在桌边腿都伸不开，稍微动动就能碰到对面人的腿。金珉奎把菜摆好，全圆佑自然地在他对面坐下，文俊辉徐明浩一人一边，猫则在门边摆了个食盆。  
“到时候谁抽中船票的记得把咪咪带上船。我记得说每个人有一个宠物的额度来着。”文俊辉早早吃完了伸手去逗猫，“结果就这会儿出吧？”徐明浩抬手看了看手表，几个人的手机适时地发出不同的短信提示音。文俊辉越过茶几的到另一侧去拿自己的手机，“没中。”他看完就把手机扔到一边去，但马上又跳起来去看全圆佑的信息，“中没中中没中中没中？”“没有。”全圆佑早看完了消息，端起汤喝完，把桌上的碗筷都收了拿到洗碗池旁边去洗。“不行啊难道咪咪要跟我们一起死在这里？”文俊辉蹲在地上跟猫对视，猫显然是不知道发生了什么，只是盯着文俊辉尾巴摇来摇去。  
只有金珉奎没说话，他难得话少。“我早上起太早了现在有点困，我先回去了。”  
屋里的三个人先后跟他说了拜拜他就出门去了，回到1703关上门金珉奎才敢捂着自己的心口大喘气。他又一次打开手机消息，反复确认这是不是真的。  
「您的 新纪元 船票×2已申请成功，请于一周后上午八点前往码头准备上船。」

要带谁走？  
他难得失眠了。一向有地方躺就会睡着的金珉奎，在世界末日的前夕，人生第一次失眠了。他想万一这场世界末日只是个谎言呢，就和2012年一样。但多国政府都在启动避难措施，人们挤破了头都想去那大船上以获得活下去的机会。当然如果放弃这两张船票就没有这么多困扰。金珉奎重重地叹了口气，决定还是爬起来喝杯水。  
他走到厨房里打开开关，水龙头只是滴了几滴水。“啊，已经开始停水停电了……”金珉奎自言自语到，掏出手机看了看时间，凌晨一点半。全圆佑还醒着吗？他突然想到。  
他鬼使神差地拨通了全圆佑的电话，对面很快就接起来了。“喂？”全圆佑的声音听起来含糊不清，大概是咬着吸管在喝可乐，金珉奎听见还有游戏的音效，他深呼吸了一口气。  
“如果有多一张船票，你会不会跟我一起走？”  
“……是明浩跟你说的吧？”全圆佑沉默了一会儿才问他。虽然隔着电话看不到，金珉奎还是点了点头。全圆佑又说了一句什么，不是金珉奎听得懂的语言，但他的直觉告诉他全圆佑说的是电影原本语言的那句话。  
“哥我是真的——”“我会有办法的。”金珉奎急着想要说明事实，却被全圆佑打断，“就不要担心我了。”过了一会儿听金珉奎没反应，全圆佑又重复了一遍，“不要再担心我了。”然后就挂断了电话。  
金珉奎看着因为被挂断而回到桌面的手机屏幕，因为白天的使用导致亮度开得太高，此时亮得刺眼，刺得金珉奎感觉视线都有点模糊。  
金珉奎第一次见到全圆佑是文俊辉来他家敲门的第二天，他们要一起去采购生活用品了，全圆佑是唯一有车的。他和文俊辉徐明浩一起走下楼，看到楼下停着一辆越野车，副驾驶座的车窗降下来，带着墨镜的全圆佑对他们抬了抬下巴算是打招呼。这哥谁啊？这是金珉奎的第一反应，文俊辉徐明浩在他还在思考怎么和全圆佑相处的时候已经打开后座的车门坐了进去，留给他的只有副驾驶座。  
他战战兢兢地打开车门，“你好我叫金珉奎。”“全圆佑。”刚才看起来还很冷酷的哥哥摘了墨镜跟他握手。坐在副驾驶座的金珉奎一路上都在借着和文俊辉聊天的机会偷偷转头看全圆佑，是很瘦很瘦的类型，然而意外地有手臂肌肉，还有不少疤痕。虽然一开始的印象非常严肃非常恐怖但也很爱笑，文俊辉没讲两句话就能笑起来，笑得眼睛都眯起来露出整整齐齐的两排牙。  
金珉奎不知道全圆佑是干什么的，他总能搞到很多有的没的，包括生活用品和非生活用品，他自己房间里的全套游戏装备就是自己搞来的，这种时候数码商城真的还上班吗。文俊辉说咪咪也是他带过来的，“那天他回来的时候咪咪就跟在他后面一路跑上楼，关在门外也不肯走。”“那怎么养在你房间？”金珉奎坐在文俊辉对面看他给小猫剪指甲，“因为圆佑说猫会把他的电线咬坏。”坏东西气得吱哇乱叫，奈何文俊辉是个怪力美人，是它无论如何也挣脱不开的魔爪。  
文俊辉也不太清楚全圆佑是搞什么的，徐明浩有时候会帮全圆佑做点事情，但他也不肯说。

“你想上船吗？”今天全圆佑和徐明浩不在，只有文俊辉和金珉奎两个人吃饭。文俊辉嘴里还咬着菜，可能是太老了半天咬不断，“想啊。”他从牙缝中挤出几个字来，因为嘴上用力而听起来咬牙切齿。“谁不想上船呢。”他把嘴里的食物咽下去，“昨天圆佑还跟我说他有票来着，问我要不要去。”  
“那你去不去？”  
“我不能去。”文俊辉吃完碗里最后几粒饭，等着金珉奎吃完他一起拿去洗碗，“明浩身体不太好我得照顾他。”“我看是他照顾你吧。”金珉奎摇摇头，1702的大小事情基本都是徐明浩在做决定。“干嘛人和人难道不是互相照顾吗！”文俊辉拿起桌上一年前的报纸卷成筒敲在金珉奎头上。  
“其实我有两张票。”文俊辉睁大了眼睛，“真的吗？”“这种时候我还骗你干嘛。”“那你可以带明浩走，跟圆佑一起，记得带上咪咪。”  
“那你呢？”文俊辉才像突然反应过来什么似的，“对哦，我没有票。”  
文俊辉是徐明浩捡来的猫吧，看起来傻傻的，和咪咪完全是一个品种的生物，重要的生活信条莫过于活在当下，只有面前的毛线团才是重要的东西。金珉奎沉默了好久，同时文俊辉洗完了碗还把猫从绕成一团的毛线里解救出来。“问问圆佑哥吧，他会有办法的。”  
后来他去了1701，那是他认识全圆佑这么长时间以来第一次去1701。他按门铃，过了好久他才听到防盗门打开的声音，推开门才发现门口重重机关，看起来没个几分钟解除是打不开的。  
“找我有什么事吗？”全圆佑从冰箱里拿了两罐可乐，一罐放在金珉奎面前。金珉奎坐在沙发上四处打量，不大的客厅完全被全圆佑改造成了游戏室，四块电脑屏幕占据了原本放电视的墙壁，前面是电脑桌，键盘灯闪着五彩斑斓的光。“就是……哥已经有船票了吗？”金珉奎小心翼翼地开口，“有。”全圆佑回答地很快。“那你到时候跟我一起上船吗？”金珉奎期待着全圆佑的回答，“再说吧。”全圆佑转移了话题，“我之前说的那句话是俊教我的，用他家乡的语言。”  
“他说电影的男主角用这句话向女主角提出了邀请，但最后也没有在一起。”  
“哥不想活下去吗？”  
“上了船就一定是活下去吗？”  
“但是如果不上船一定会死啊。”金珉奎坚持着，希望全圆佑能改变心意。“珉奎啊……”全圆佑伸手揉了揉金珉奎的脑袋，太长的额发被理到前方而盖住了金珉奎的视线，等金珉奎恢复视线的时候全圆佑已经转过身去了，电竞椅挡着他看不到全圆佑的脸。“你后天就要去码头了吧？这两天应该要收拾行李了，到时候我送你过去。”  
金珉奎拖着步子走回1703，不知道文俊辉徐明浩是忘记了还是猫自己溜出来了，总之咪咪正蹲在1702门口巴巴地望着门。金珉奎在它旁边蹲下来，“咪咪呀。”他伸出手摸摸它的小脑袋，“你要不要跟我一起走？”猫盯着他看了两秒，窜上了他的膝盖，找了个舒服的姿势把自己绕成一团。金珉奎一时蹲着也不是站着也不是，只好把猫抱起来带回自己房间里去。

上船那天金珉奎没跟文俊辉徐明浩打招呼就走了，全圆佑在楼下等他。“不跟他们说再见吗？”全圆佑看着他把行李箱塞进后座。“不说了。”金珉奎坐进副驾驶座，系好安全带。“说了也不会再见。”他听起来闷闷的，“那天文俊辉来问我要不要一起买物资的时候我就该拒绝，不然怎么会认识你们几个不肯上船的。”透过后视镜金珉奎看见全圆佑得鼻子都皱起来。“万一世界末日是谣言呢？你就当自己是坐邮轮旅游了一趟，回来再找我们就是了。”  
过了一会儿全圆佑又说，“昨天晚上你在收拾东西，俊在教我们打麻将，说实话还挺好玩的。你要是有机会回来一起打麻将，四个人刚好一桌。虽然俊是唯一一个会的，但昨天就他输的最惨，倒是明浩玩的不错。”金珉奎在心里记下了，要学打麻将，如果在船上学会了那回来岂不是就能扮猪吃老虎。  
到了码头金珉奎把行李拿出来才发现里面还放了个箱子，在他还在犹豫是不是自己的东西的时候全圆佑一把拎了出来，另一面转过来朝着金珉奎，咪咪在里面龇牙咧嘴。“你带它走吧。”他把猫箱递给金珉奎。“就当是我们跟你一起了。”  
再像猫你们也不是猫啊。看着猫箱金珉奎感觉自己眼泪都要掉出来了。他赶紧抬起头看看太阳，今天难道天气很好，码头上聚集了不少要上船的人和最后还是决定留下的人。  
“哥，能抱我一下吗？”全圆佑没有回答，取而代之的是一个有力的怀抱。“要好好活下去。”他这么对金珉奎说，“你们也要好好活下去。”“尽量尽量。”这时候全圆佑还能笑着拍拍他的背，“如果大陆没有沉底记得来找我们，打我电话。”  
“好。”

END


End file.
